


ghost of you

by halolove456



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halolove456/pseuds/halolove456
Summary: louis and harry had something special. it was something others would envy when they walked passed you on the streets. the type of love anyone could see just from one look. the way their eyes sparkled when they looked at each other or the way their hearts still fluttered when the other just uttered a single word after 4 years of being together. they were meant to be. the definition of soulmates. however, all that is good must come to a halt at some point. that’s when it all came crashing down.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Gemma Styles, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!!! this is my first fan fic lol so don’t expect it to be too great. it’s going to be layed out like this, the first chunk of chapters with be like a prologue, louis and harry experiencing post break up pain, all based upon the lyrics of ghost of you by 5sos. then comes the stitching back together.

Prologue Part One

here i am waking up, still cant sleep on your side...

louis woke up cold. not the good kind of morning cold that makes you want to cuddle back into the sheets and sigh happily. no. he woke up cold as a reminder that he was alone now. he wouldn’t wake up with kisses on his cheeks or his boy, no not his anymore, cuddled up next to him to keep warm. confined to the left side of the bed, he looked to the right and grunted. he hasn’t touched that side of the bed since that night. the night louis regards as the night that everything fell apart. everything about the bed reminds louis of him. the him he spent four glorious years with. the him that planned his everything around louis. the him that was supposed to be his forever. it was agitating, you know? you wake up next to the same person for three years straight and the minute they’re gone, you suddenly don’t want to wake up anymore. at least in his sleep he could dream of being with him. with harry. running his hands through his curly hair, caressing his cheek, whispering little ‘i love yous’. louis missed it so much. so fucking much.


	2. prologue part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s your coffee cup, lipstick stain fades with time

harry wasn’t doing alright either. currently, he’s staying at his mums house. he wasn’t sure where to go or who to talk to. louis was it for him and he just let it go like it was nothing. his rock, his rope, his compass, his everything. harry left it all. he just couldnt do it anymore. that night so many things were said. so many harsh cruel things that both parties knew they didn’t mean but weren’t thinking at the time. harry begins to unpack his belongings. his mom had said that he could stay with her until he figured out what he was going to do. while unpacking he finds a mug. louis’ mug. not just a regular old mug but the mug they hand crafted for their second anniversary. the day that was filled with i love yous and stolen kisses. it was all gone now. all that’s left of that day is the mug and the silly little kiss marks they had decided to press up against the clay. louis had insisted on adding a personal touch and had made the both of them kiss a corner of the mug before sending it to the kiln. and fuck harry missed it so much. his heart still beats for louis whether he likes it or not. what he didn’t realize though is the tears flowing down his cheek. 

“harry! harry love where are you?” anne called out before noticing harrys pain driven state.

“oh love i’m so sorry. come here.” thats all harry heard before he collapsed into his mother’s arms and sobbed. sobbed for his pain. sobbed for the memories. sobbed for the love he had just so carelessly lost. he misses him so much. so fucking much.


	3. prologue part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i can dream long enough, you’d tell me i’ll be just fine. i’ll be just fine...

everytime he closes his eyes he sees him. the one he was meant to be with. the one that he let go over a stupid fight. louis dreads sleeping but it’s the only thing that keeps him company. of course there’s zayn and liam who keep trying to get him to go out and have fun but they don’t understand. it’s like getting half of you ripped away. but then he sees harry on campus. harry looks fine. harry looks more than fine. he sees harry socializing with others laughing with niall and his girlfriend but he woudlnt spare a single glance at louis. not a single one. louis wonders what harry would say if he had went up and talked to him. ask him how he’s been, what he’s been doing, who he’s been hanging out with. harryd probably tell him he’s fine with his everglowing smile and cute little dimples and louis would just fall in love over and over again until he realizes he’s only fallen for it to shatter again. if he’s being honest, louis doesn’t want to know what harrys been doing. it hurts too much to know that your other half is doing better without you. but what could louis do? he couldn’t go beg harry to take him back. that he didn’t mean any of it. ( if he could take those words back and smack himself upside the head that day he would’ve ). because he knows that harry is happier this way. and that’s all louis needs. harry to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lmfao let me know if this is moving too slow mwah


	4. prologue part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i drown it out, like i always do...

harry isn’t doing fine. when he talks to niall it’s about louis, when he smiles he’s either thinking of louis or faking it. harry cant even look at louis because he knows that if he does his heart would break again and again. but, he does sometimes walk by him in the hallways. they cant exactly avoid each other since they’re in the same friend group and go to the same uni so both of them have to haul through the day knowing that there’s a possibility that they’ll see each other. and maybe both ends are waiting for that moment because they know it’ll be the highlight of their day. when harry does look at louis, he always makes sure that louis is looking in the opposite direction. he cant bare make direct eye contact with him. harry noticed that louis has been different. he’s been rather quiet which is the utter opposite from how louis really is. he was wearing a sweatshirt, sweat pants, tennis shoes, and kept his hood up but god damn it harry still cant help that his heart flutters because of how gorgeous he his. it really wasn’t fair.

harry sighs and ruffles his hair before grabbing his head phones and listening to his music. his attempt at drowning out the noise of the cafeteria wasn’t doing so well because that’s when he hears it. it being louis’ laugh. there were so many things, so many moments that harry had taken for granted but he never thought one of them would be making louis laugh. he wants to turn and look. see who’s lucky enough to hear louis’ laugh and know that they caused it, but harry just cant bring himself to do it. so, he sits and he listens because he knows there’s nothing else he can do. louis is happy now. that’s all harry wants. for louis to be happy.


	5. prologue part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancing through our house, with the ghost of you...

it hurts. walking through the halls of the house they used to call home. it doesn’t feel like home anymore. you know you always hear the expression “home isn’t always a place” but you don’t believe it until your home is gone. louis cant stop looking around what is now only his house. staring at the walls, the couch, the rug. the area in front of the tv where they used to slow dance almost every night. where they used to just stare into each other’s eyes and be frozen in awe of the other. louis wants nothing more than to have that back but he cant. he cant and it’s all his fucking fault. people had told him his mouth would get him in trouble. he’d always came back with a snarky remark or just wouldn’t care. however this time, what he lost was something more precious than could ever be replaced. so louis sits on the couch and just stares at the blank tv. praying that maybe just maybe, harry would walk through that door again so they could continue out their happily every after. 

after what feels like forever, louis turns on a little music and begins to work on his lecture work. he’s always had a thing for music. the both of them did actually. it was one of the big ways the pair connected. it used to be what calmed him down and helped him focus but now, every song on that damn playlist reminds him of harry. so he gives up, picks up his phone and head phones, gets into his bed cold and alone, cuddles himself under the sheets, and cries himself to sleep while listening to their song. “you’re still the one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets better dw :)


	6. prologue part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i chase it down, with a shot of truth...

niall forced harry out tonight. something about how theres nothing to worry about and everything will be just fine. harry doesn’t know what niall meant by that but he just went along with it.they went to a frat party, the type where no one knows everyone not even the host but somehow the chaos just fits. niall dragged harry towards the drinks and disappeared for a moment. he came back with a tray and yelled “SHOTS”. harry just needed to feel numb for one night. so he drank, shot after shot. his vision slowly blurring further and his words slurring together. each shot both pulling him from his pain but also lulling him into the truth that he’ll never have what he had with louis with anyone else. it was a once in a century type of love that was lost over a few silly words. out of anger and sadness harry just drank, and drank until they ran out. it took a minute to realize how drunk harry actually was. he’s never seen harry like this. harrys never been this drunk, this sad, this moody. it’s been 15 years of their friendship and yet he doesn’t know what to do in these situations because he hasn’t experienced it. it was usually louis that would calm him down and tell him everything was going to be ok. of course niall has seen harry go through panic attacks regularly however, louis was always the only one that could help. out of despair, niall helped harry up and called a cab. they weren’t going home though. they were going to louis. but harry didn’t need to know that. right?


	7. prologue part seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleaning up today, found that old zeppelin shirt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m skipping ahead of the second dancing through our house!! :D

louis ends up going through his closet. sifting through his tshirts and sweaters just looking.he winds up finding his old drama t-shirt, you know the one he got freshman year of highschool ... yeah he needed to clean this shit out. so he put his headphones in and started sorting. throwing shirts that would definitely be too small to the left and those that would still fit to the right. though, louis was quite the souvenir keeper so he had decided that any t shirt that had a sentiment or connection to an important event in his life he would keep in a box up in the attic. 

he turns on his music and begins to dance around while sorting through his shirts, when he comes across this.

harrys old concert t-shirt 

he remembers when harry had gotten it. he was there actually. it was harrys 18th birthday and louis decided to gift him with zeppelin concert tickets (harrys favorite band at the time). it was there that they said their first i love yous. harry had bought the t-shirt while there, it was $60 but it was worth the money if it meant commemorating this moment. later that night was the first time that rather than just fucking, they made love. it was a day that louis will cherish forever not just because of the sex, but what the sex had meant to them.

it was one of the few shirts harry had left at louis’ apartment. it was actually the shirt harry had been wearing that day. 

louis hadn’t noticed the few tears he had let slip until he heard a banging at the door. he snapped out of his trances wiped his eyes and looked at the clock. who the fuck bangs at someone’s door at two fucking a.m.? 

he opens the door to find niall pacing with his phone next to his ear presumably attempting to tell someone where he was. 

“louis! thank god you’re awake i need your help.” niall said all but desperately 

“at two am mate? cant it wait?”

“no, it really can’t”

“why the fuck n-“

that’s when harry popped into view. his harry, except the drunker form with tears flowing out of his eyes. he kept muttering a combination of “im sorrys” and “i love yous” but wouldn’t look louis in the eye.

“niall what the fuck” is all louis said before slamming the door and running for his bed.


End file.
